The present invention is essentially a nonabrasive household cleaning composition that includes finely divided particles of a thermoplastic resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,604 to Dawson discloses a scouring cleaning composition having agglomerates of finely divided abrasive material in an organic binder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,481,126 and 4,693,840 to Trinh et al relate to substantially nonabrasive liquid car cleansers which are comprised of polymeric particulate materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,904 to Beach describes a skin cleanser containing particles of polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,635 to Clarke describes a liquid general purpose cleanser which contains 5% alcohol esterified resin copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,807 to Guest et al relates to detergent toilet preparations containing an aqueous dispersion of a polymer or copolymer of styrene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,067 to Malone et al describes a cleanser for textile fabrics comprised of a particulate polymeric material prepared from synthetic organic polymers.